Play the Game
by FuzzyShoo
Summary: Ah me oh my. A song fic again. Queen. 3+4 as always. What else would I write? EVERYONE writes 1+2 or 1x2 so I'll stick with the kawaiiest ((is that a word?)) pairing, 3x4. Just kissing. I'm not in a Lemon mood now. -.-'


Play the Game
    
    Play The Game
    
    Disclaimers at Bottom
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Open up your mind and let me step inside
    
    Rest your weary head and let your heart decide
    
     
    
    Trowa sat beside his little crush on a cold snowy December day, stroking the blonde hair out of the sleeping face.He couldn't help but think of what Heero had told him during the war… 
    
    _Just follow your emotions…_Let your heart lead you on.His heart told him he loved the blonde.He just couldn't get the words out to him.
    
     
    
    It's so easy when you know the rules
    
    It's so easy all you have to do
    
    Is fall in love
    
    Play the game,
    
    Everybody play the game of love
    
     
    
    It's not that he didn't want to tell him.Trowa really wanted to get it off his chest and wanted to tell him.He would!He didn't care if he got rejected.He knew he wouldn't.Trowa had heard the blonde with Heero and Duo talking about telling him.He just didn't know how to love another person.Heero loved Duo.He'd ask one of them…
    
     
    
    When you're feeling down and your resistance is low
    
    Light another cigarette and let yourself go
    
    This is your life
    
    Don't play hard to get
    
    It's a free world
    
    All you have to do is fall in love
    
    Play the game, everybody play the game of love
    
     
    
    Brushing the subject off for the moment, Trowa turned to his tobacco.He grabbed his cigarettes out of his night table drawer and went out to the balcony of the house.He light one and leaned over the edge, looking down to the snow.
    
    There he saw the blonde running with the dogs himself, Duo and Heero had pitched in and gotten him for Christmas two weeks ago, only two of them.They were golden retreivers and still puppies.Trowa himself couldn't resist playing with them occasionally.
    
    He now saw why they moved to America- he freedom of preference, speech, loving.Every so often Quatre would bend down to get the tennis ball he was throwing.Trowa couldn't help but stifle a chuckle and stare at him.
    
     
    
    My game of love has just begun
    
    Love runs from my head down to my toes
    
    My love is pumping through my veins
    
    Driving me insane
    
    Come come come come play the game
    
     
    
    The torture was just a little too much.He was playing hard to get and god was it turning him on.Trowa gulped anything he would've said then and put out his 3rd cigarette.He went inside and went down to the lowest level where the door went straight to the yard.
    
    He opened the door and was greeted by two energetic dogs pouncing at him.He squatted down to them and petted them, every so often glancing at Quatre who was smiling ever so brightly.
    
    "Hi Trowa…" He said, almost sounding nervous.Trowa smiled at him, walking to him.He took his hand, "Trowa?" Trowa smiled at him and took the ball from his grip.
    
    "Yeah… I know exactly what you were thinking.And I do." Trowa said.Quatre felt a blush rise to his cheeks.
    
    "How do you know what I was thinking?"
    
    "Oh I have… what were you thinking?"
    
     
    
    This is your life – don't play hard to get
    
    It's a free world all you have to do is fall in love
    
    Play the game

Quatre blushed.Deep, dark, red.

"I was…" Darker blush, "I was thinking… If you… loved me." Trowa had wound up to throw the ball and sent it soaring.

"Yeah… And I said I do." Quatre's eyes watered.He loved… Love.Loved him.

Throwing himself at the brunette, Quatre cried.Trowa stumbled back and fell into the snow, the two dogs running back and sitting to the side of them.

"Really?!?" Quatre asked, looking into the other's eyes.Trowa smiled warmly, gently placing a kiss on the rose lips.

"Of course." He said, taking a handful of snow and plopping it in the blonde locks.Quatre gasped and wiped his head, taking a snowball and getting up, running back and chucking it at his friend.

"Not fair!Gotcha back!" Trowa chuckled and the snow fight between a new, deeper friendship, or should I say relationship, went on.

I don't own Queen or Gundam Wing.It belongs to rich powerful people.I for instance own about ½ my TV set and probably a couple notebooks and pencils.Well, now I can't say that 'cause I have lots of Gundam products. movies, clothes and disks, etc.But the most you'll get out of me is… hmm… probably a dollar in pennies.-.-* But anywho, you won't get it cause I wrote this.So please review.I can't say read and review cause you probably already read this and are just listening to me babble and wallow in self-pity. BUT PLEASE REVIES!!


End file.
